


After the Race

by Viktuurio



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rin, Omega Verse, Sex, Smut, mention of MakoHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Rin and Sousuke have been apart forfartoo long.





	

Rin looks better than he has ever done, which speaks volumes considering how Sousuke has been admiring Rin physically along with who he is as a person since he was ten years old. But right now he can’t help it; he hasn’t been close to Rin in a _month_ , which has been downright painful. The only thing that has kept him sane is that he knows Rin is living out his dream and the way he looks after a race– radiating brilliantly of happiness and adrenaline… No, Sousuke can never ask him to quit, even if being an athlete means he doesn’t get to see his precious omega nearly as much as he wish to.

He feels a surge of possessiveness and protectiveness wash over him like a tidal wave, which is irrational all things considered. It’s not like he feels it because Nanase and Rin had just shared a brief hug after parting ways in front of him, because Nanase reeks of Makoto and considering Makoto had been squirming next to him as they watched their respective mates race just sixty minutes ago, Sousuke knows exactly what those two will be doing now that they’re gone.

Probably the exact same thing Sousuke is craving.

As soon as Makoto and Haru have left their hotel room, heading towards their own, Rin practically throws himself at him. Sousuke feels the alpha in him wake up in the more intense way he can recall, big, strong arms wrapping around his omega, pressing them so tight together he can feel Rin’s heartbeat through his shirt.

“Sousuke,” Rin’s voice is needy, hand trailing up Sousuke’s torso, fingers pushing up under Sousuke’s V-neck to feel his strong hard abs.

Just because he can’t swim professionally anymore doesn’t mean Sousuke has been slacking. If anything staying in the gym, letting off steam, helps when you have a mate going away for longer periods of time.

At least they’re _both_ in Australia now, living together. The year where they’d been apart after High School had been downright torture.

Sousuke pushes his omega down onto the mattress. Or more like hoists Rin up, causing the smaller male to yelp. Sousuke grips Rin’s ass, squeezes the perky butt with his big hands, teeth gracing Rin’s neck. His tongue licks over the mating mark he’d left on Rin a couple of years ago, binding them officially.

“Rin,” he growls, the low rumbling of his throat so possessive the omega in Rin submits in a way that is highly unusual for him. Just because Rin had unexpectedly presented as an omega when they were kids, their relationship hadn’t changed much. They are very equal in every day manners, so most often people assume Rin is a beta until they smell him.

But right now it’s been so long and the longer they have to wait, the more the primitive instincts of their secondary gender takes over.

Rin licks his lips as he looks at Sousuke, fingers admiring the taught chest of his mate and love for a brief moment, before they’re back to kissing hastily. Sousuke doesn’t recall when the clothes got lost, his mind too clouded in the haze of Rin’s perfect form underneath him.

The moans and whimpers that escape Rin’s mouth functions like an adrenaline. Sousuke can’t stop wanting to hear more. He feels energized in a whole other way, wanting to please Rin and only Rin. Wanting to give Rin everything he ever would desire, wanting to see Rin spent and exhausted in the best way, because _Sousuke did that for him_.

“Sousuke, ahh… Sousuke…” Rin practically sobs. Sousuke realizes they’ve triggered something. It’s not a heat, but something close to it. Some doesn’t use the clinical term but rather calls it ‘Fake Heats’ that usually occur when a couple has spent a lot of time away from each other.

There are a lot of differences between Fake Heats and _actual_ Heats, but all Sousuke knows right now is that Rin is begging for him and he’s beautiful beyond comprehension. His back is arched, his muscled legs and arms spread out, hands clutching the sheets of the bed. His face is so red and he’s crying, because Rin is a crybaby, but it’s far different when he’s crying like this. Outside of the bedroom those tears pull on Sousuke’s heartstrings and despite his lack of skill with words, he just wants to do anything to make Rin feel _better_.

When they’re like this he knows those tears are due to desperateness, due to arousal and love and overwhelming feelings, which makes him strangely proud because no matter what anyone says no one can make Rin look like this. No one can make Rin lose his pride like he can, no one can make Rin feel comfortable enough to submit. No one but Sousuke.

“Rin,” he rasps. His hands have tightened possessively around Rin’s narrow hips. He squeezes them and Rin moans, clearly pleased. “Did you miss me?” Sousuke continues. His voice is so low, lower than usual, dangerous for anyone that isn’t Rin right now. “Did you think about me?” He says just as huskily.

“A-ahh, all t-the time.” Sousuke has moved one large hand to wrap around Rin’s leaking cock. The other slides down from the smaller male’s hip to push into his second entrance, slick and dripping because Rin is so ready for him to remind him why they’re together physically. Why he loves being with Sousuke like this.

“Did you?”

“Ye–ahhhh, ahh, yes, yes, I did hnghmmm!” Rin’s head throws to the side as he practically screams when Sousuke squeezes his hand around his cock. “Oh, fuck, S-Sousuke. Fuck.”

Sousuke leans close and his voice rasps in Rin’s ear again, every low word feeling like it shoots electricity down his body. “Did you picture me fucking you like this? Hm? Rin?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin breathes. His face is so sweaty and flushed Sousuke swears he’s never seen anything so endearing in his life. “God, Sousuke, just _give me your damn cock!_ ”

Taking Sousuke a bit by surprise, Rin hoists himself up by grabbing Sousuke’s shoulders and placing himself in his lap, directly above his huge, leaking cock. He then eases down on it the best he can, loud moans escaping his lips as he does. Sousuke has grabbed his hips again, his strength helping Rin steady himself so he can go all the way down quicker.

Once he’s there, Rin takes a moment to breathe. He captures Sousuke’s lips heatedly. Sousuke groans into Rin’s mouth. The heat around his cock feels _so good_. Nothing can compare to that. He can’t believe he’s gone a month without it, more so in the past.

He never wants to stop kissing Rin. He feels just a slight taste of metal and he realizes both he and Rin have cut their tongues a bit on their extended fangs. He hadn’t even noticed they’d both come through. Sousuke grins and he can see the way Rin squirms that he enjoys it when those fangs come out.

As Rin starts to slowly buck himself up and down on Sousuke’s cock, he reaches his finger out tenderly to poke at Sousuke’s sharp fangs. Sousuke simply grins. Rin’s seen them many times before, but the younger male has a small fascination with them nonetheless. Sousuke has to say he enjoys seeing the smaller fangs in Rin’s mouth too. He exposes his neck, a huge ordeal for a dominant alpha like himself, but to Sousuke exposing his neck to Rin has never felt odd.

He _likes_ it when Rin marks him too.

Rin’s eyes light up and he moans as Sousuke starts seriously thrusting his hips upwards. Happily, the omega clasps his teeth over Sousuke’s neck to mark him in return. It’s like taking a shot every time, it only hurts for a second, but unlike with a shot the sensation of what pierces the skin is pleasant. As an omega Rin doesn’t have the venom Sousuke possesses that cause pleasure and more submission. His body doesn’t produce it, but like all genders he produces a small liquid that numbs the area so there is no pain.

Soon, however, Rin can’t concentrate on biting. All he can do his throw his head back, hands grasping Sousuke’s shoulders because the bigger male is thrusting into him relentlessly. Sousuke is mesmerized by the sight. Rin’s mouth is hanging open as gasp and moans slips out, his body trembling in Sousuke’s hold.

Due to their time apart, it doesn’t take long before Rin clenches around Sousuke enough that the alpha comes inside of him with a deep, loud growl. The second Rin feels Sousuke’s cum, his fingers dig into Sousuke’s back as he too spills. His legs are too tired to keep on riding out his climax, but Sousuke has enough strength to push them back so Rin is under him again, thrusting into his delicious omega until there’s no strength left in him either.

He collapses on top of Rin who simply grunts a bit by the sheer weight of his alpha. Stupid, bulked up, Sousuke. Having him on top of him had never been an easy feat, but he swears his alpha continued to expand if only a bit after High School.

Rin pants, barely registering fingers threading through his sweaty hair. The hair that still smells faintly of chlorine.

“Fuck… fuck…” Rin manages to grind out. “I love you so goddamn much.”

Sousuke’s stomach flutters, loving those rare times where Rin is absolutely shameless because there is literally no energy left to keep him from saying exactly what he is thinking. Sousuke pushes himself up on quivering hands and leans over so he can kiss Rin again, this time in such a tender manner he swears he feels Rin’s lower-lip quiver a bit by the romantic aspect of it.

They look at each other. “I love you too.”

Rin buries his face in his pillow with a groan and Sousuke grins to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Upload from an ABO blog I used to run!


End file.
